


That's What He Is

by DaintyCrow



Series: Everything is, isn't it? - Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean, Sad, Sad Ending, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein Name ist Dean Winchester und dies ist, was er ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What He Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279075) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Meine Gedanken über Dean während Staffel 1&2 (bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht manchmal immer noch ähnlich ist).  
> Meinungen?

Sein Name ist Dean Winchester und er ist der Ältere. Er muss auf Sammy aufpassen. Er darf nicht widersprechen. Er hat den Befehlen zu folgen. Das ist es, was John ihm immer gesagt hat. Das ist es, was er zu tun hat. Das ist sein Job. Das ist was er ist. Dort gibt es kein „ich“ irgendwo, nirgendwo in seinem Leben, denn da ist kein Leben. Da ist nur Sammy, denn alles, was er je zu tun hatte war Sammy retten, für Sammy da sein, auf Sammy aufpassen. Es ist immer Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, niemals er selbst.  
Sein Name ist Dean Winchester, aber es würde keinen Unterschied machen, wenn er anders hieße. Oder wenn er gar keinen Namen hätte. Er könnte einfach ebenfalls „Sam Winchester“ heißen, und es gäbe keinen Unterschied, denn das ist alles, was er ist.  
Sein Name ist Dean, und er ist Sam Winchester.


End file.
